Captivated
by SkyMaiden
Summary: "She was rude, cocky, and the most aggressive woman that I've ever seen in my life. But when I looked into those teal orbs my heart skipped a beat and just like that I was head over heels." Temari/Tenten
1. What a bitch

**A/N: More Temari/Tenten goodness. I'm on a roll with this pairing I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Tenten was never one of those who believed in love at first sight. There had been attractions, perhaps even a bit of lust from time to time but never love. In honesty she hadn't been particularly lucky in that department. She had only been in love one time and that relationship had ended on a bad note. All the other relationships she had were mostly flings in fact she could barely call those experiences relationships. There was many times where the young brunette felt like she should give up on ever finding someone. Relationships were hard work that much was obvious but at the same time having someone to share life with and call your won was a comforting feeling.<p>

Tenten also couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her friends for they all seemed to be having such prosperous relationships. She was of course happy for them regardless of that slight feeling of jealousy.

"_Is it really wrong to want that for myself?_"

The petite-brown eyed female was currently touring the town. It had been a past time of hers whenever she wasn't working. She would probably stop at a place for lunch afterwards. She walked passed her favorite park and saw the happy couple walking together holding hands. A slight frown spread across her face.

"_Jeez, they're even here too. Can't I catch a break_?"

The happiness written all over the couple's features had been enough to slowly calm Tenten down.

"I can't be bitter. They're just too happy."

She turned to walk away. Her mind clouded with so many thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She collided with someone.

"Ow," she moaned out in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Hey watch it." She heard.

Tenten looked up into a pair of teal-colored eyes that belonged to a tall, sandy-blonde haired female.

"Oh…" Tenten stammered.

The woman was absolutely striking. Tenten knew she had never seen anyone quite like her. The woman placed her hands on to her hips. Her gaze was rather sharp and intense.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Uh, sure…"

The sandy-blonde started to reach out her hand for the brunette to take but just as she was reaching up towards her the woman pulled back.

"Tch, she snickered. "

"What," Tenten mouthed appearing stunned as she walked away leaving her on the ground. "What the hell was that? Unbelievable, how rude."

She hadn't ever experienced anything quite like that before. She almost didn't know what to make of it. Tenten finally got to her feet. The sandy-blonde was long gone.

"What a bitch," she thought.

Although the woman was incredibly rude Tenten also couldn't help but still think of her. She was very attractive looking with those deep teal eyes, sandy-blonde hair; a tall statuesque body that made her look like a model.

"How could someone so attractive be so…" she paused. "?Rude, nasty, and kind of bitchy too." Tenten threw words around in her head but then decided to just put the sandy-blonde aside. It wasn't as if she would ever see her again.

"Yeah I'm sure it was a one-time thing. I'll probably never see that one again."

The sound of her stomach grumbling brought the brunette back to reality. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and now she was starving.

"Yep." She smiled happily. "It's definitely time for lunch."

Tenten made her way to one of her favorite places to eat. The sound of her cell ringing momentarily distracted her.

"Shit," she nervously jumped from the loud ringtone and vibration in her pocket.

"H-Hello?" she managed to answer.

"Tenten-chan," a cheery voice spoke.

"Oh, hi Ino-chan."

"Hey Ten, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ino. What's going on?"

"Oh there's nothing going on. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. Oh," the woman named Ino remembered. "Are you busy later I have to see you? I've got huge news."

Tenten could hear the excitement in her best friend's voice.

"_Yeah she has some important news alright_." The brown-eyed female thought.

"Ino I'm never too busy for my friends. I'm going to grab some lunch and then I'll head over to your place okay."

"Alright, sure that will be fine. I'll see you later bye Ten."

"Bye Ino."

Tenten wondered just what the big news was. Ino seemed very excited. She seemed happier than she had heard in quite some time. It had to be news about her rather than one of their other friends.

"Ino was really excited. I wonder what's going on."

The news however would have to wait because food had been calling her name. She knew the restaurant would be crowded because it was the lunch time rush. She waited for about twenty minutes before finally entering the restaurant.

"Jeez it's always kind of packed but seems even more crowded today."

She followed one of the waitresses as she was led to a table.

"I'll be right with you Miss. It's very busy in here as you can see."

"Sure it's not a problem." Tenten spoke politely. She knew all too well how crowded the restaurant could get. She didn't need to look through the menu because she already knew what she wanted. When she heard footsteps again it made her think it was the waitress.

"Hey waitress could I have a ginger ale please?"

"Hm, I don't think I'm quite dressed for the part to be waiting tables." She heard a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up and brown eyes met those teal orbs once again. "_No way_." She thought. "_Not again_."


	2. Okay so this is happening

**A/N: Yes, chapter two here we go. Temari/Tenten owns your soul, lol, just kidding. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did loads of stuff would be different.**

* * *

><p>Tenten could form no words at this moment. A part of her hoped that the sandy-blonde was only a figment of her imagination.<p>

"_There is just no way."_

"Are you going to stare all day?" The teal-eyed woman questioned.

Instantly the brown-eyed female closed her mouth but continued to stare anyway. The taller female sat down.

"Hey, what are you doing." Tenten threw an accusing finger.

"It is a free country isn't it, besides shorty if you haven't noticed the place is completely jammed. You won't mind putting up with me for a while right?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes and looked away. "That remains to be seen," she mumbled.

"What was that little one?"

It was the way that the taller girl said little one that immediately caught the brunette's attention. She turned around and brown eyes met teal.

"I didn't say anything."

"Right," she gave a nod then signaled for one of the waitresses. She came over in a slight dash.

"Gomen ne, ladies we're a madhouse today. Can I please take your orders?"

"I'll have the spring rolls and a vegetable soup, please." Tenten went first.

The sandy-blonde scanned the menu quickly.

"I'll have the tempura, thanks."

"Right, and any drinks?"

"I'll have a ginger ale."

"Water with a slice of lemon." Temari decided.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She walked off leaving the brunette alone with the taller female.

"_Of all people did it have to be her?"_ she thought.

Tenten suddenly felt very uneasy as if someone were watching her. She turned to see those intense teal eyes gazing at her from across the table. It made her slightly nervous. Tenten swallowed.

"Um…"

"What's the matter?"

The brunette found she had no words or rather she just simply couldn't find her voice. The sandy-blonde gave a smile which made her shudder. She then folded her hands under chin while leaning forward.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Her cheeks flushed red and it told the sandy-blonde all that she needed to know.

"Aw is the little panda blushing?"

"_What, Panda_?" she thought. It didn't take her long to realize why the woman had called her panda. It was because of the bun-style hairstyle she often wore.

"Oh," realization hit her. _"Bitch_,"

Moments later the food that the two women had ordered came to the table. Tenten wasn't sure if she would be able to actually sit here with this strange, rude woman and eat in peace. Nervously she reached for her spoon. She didn't want to be here but was way too hungry not to eat.

"_I can get through this."_

The brunette wasn't even sure why she was even allowing this woman to make her feel this way. Normally she has so much control apparently that wasn't the case right now.

"_What is it with her_?" Tenten couldn't help but wonder.

She sipped at her water while still watching the brown-eyed girl sitting across from her. She had to admit this girl was very curious. Normally she could care less about others but there was something about this petite brown-eyed female.

"_Dare I say she's kind of cute_." The sandy-blonde thought.

The sandy-blonde immediately rid her mind of those thoughts. _"I hate cute."_

When Tenten noticed that the teal-eyed woman had a slight frown on her face she blinked curiously.

"_What the hell is her problem_?"

She didn't think twice however and went back to the vegetable soup that seemed to be more interesting anyway. She needed to hurry and eat anyway so she could get the hell out of here. There was no reason to spend any more time with this woman than necessary.

"_She's so uncomfortable right now_." The blonde knew for a fact as she could literally sense it.

She was actually quite used to making people feel uncomfortable and nervous so this didn't surprise her in the least. She smiled at the brown-eyed girl who felt her face turn a light shade of red but looked back down to her spring rolls.

"_I suppose I haven't lost my touch."_

"Waitress, check please." Tenten called for her.

"Hai, I'll be right there."

Temari had already finished her tempura but couldn't help but notice that the brunette had most of her soup left, and at least 4 spring rolls that were left untouched.

"You're sure in a hurry to get out of here."

"Yeah, I have to meet a friend. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"You barely ate anything."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders then reached into her bag for the money to pay the bill. "Yeah, well got to watch my figure and all that."

Temari couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. She eyed the brown-eyed girl up and down with a sexy glint in her eyes.

"There isn't anything wrong with it."

Tenten's eyes went wide for a second. She allowed her mind to process the words fully, and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that sounded like flirtation.

"_No, I am not falling for this crap. She looks like some sort of sadistic, twisted bitch."_

Yet despite what her mind was telling her about the sandy-blonde she couldn't help but feel some type of attraction. She didn't know if it was that Amazonian figure of hers with the incredible looking legs, or that confident sexy tone of voice, or those incredibly deep looking teal orbs.

"I guess she is kind of…" but before she could finish those thoughts the woman spoke again.

"You look fine I guess panda-chan." She said with a playful grin that only sent a rage burning through the brown-eyed girl.

"This is un-fucking believable." She muttered under her breath. "Check please!"

The waitress heard the anger in the voice of the brown-eyed girl and hurried to give her the bill. Tenten threw down the money and was on her feet in an instant.

"I hate to waste food, please by all means finish this." Tenten told the woman then bowed in the direction of the waitress and without saying anymore was gone.

The teal-eyed woman blinked a few times when she noticed that the brunette had left behind her scarf.

"Hey, wait a minute?"

It was however too late because the smaller girl was long gone.

"Oh, it looks like you're friend left behind her scarf? She's a regular here I can hold on to it and return it to her if you'd like?"

The sandy-blonde just stared at the red scarf. She picked it up and was immediately met with the smell of lavender. It was faint but still noticeable.

"No." she shook her head. "Thank you. I'll make sure she gets this back."

"Very well." The waitress nodded.

She wasn't sure how but she had a pretty good feeling that she would meet that brown-eyed woman again. Her instincts had never let her down before. She put the scarf away in her bag.

"I'll take that check now."

Tenten fumed as she headed down the street making her way to Ino's place. Her fists clenched tightly while she walked with a fire burning through her body.

"What a weird chick." She decided.

She never encountered someone quite like her before. Also she hadn't felt so much different emotions in what felt like a matter of seconds. It seemed her mood went to confusion to rage and a variety of others in a blink of an eye. No one had made her get like this before that much she was positive about. Once at Ino's she plopped down on her couch with a heavy sigh.

"Well, what the hell happened to you?" the blonde female asked.

Tenten had her arms crossed over her chest. "What makes you think something happened?"

Ino let out a laugh. "I don't know maybe because you came over here looking like you were in a rage? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She gritted down on her teeth.

"No you aren't. I haven't seen you this pissed in a long time. Do you want to talk about it Ten?"

"I kind of ran into someone today, twice actually. She was the most unbelievable person I think I ever met."

"Ah," Ino nodded. "Is this unbelievable good or…"

Tenten shook her head almost violently. "Bad," She answered. "There aren't any words."

Ino tried to soothe her friend by rubbing her shoulder. The brunette closed her eyes and started to relax a bit because she couldn't afford to flip out right now. Ino had invited her over to talk about something major. She needed to prepare herself for whatever it was.

"I'm sorry Ten-chan. This woman really seemed to affect you though, are you going to see her again?"

'I sincerely hope not."

Ino chuckled lightly at the brown-haired female's expression. She was really riled up.

"_I don't think I've ever seen her this way before."_ "Well is she at least pretty?"

Tenten looked over to the blonde with a look of question on her face. Was that really important right now? Didn't her being near the level of distraught matter more?

"Ino,"

The blue-eyed female smiled then shrugged. "Well, just saying. I mean if she's good looking then maybe you won't mind so much and give her another chance?"

"even if I said she was attractive, which I am not saying by the way."

"No," Ino shook her head. "I didn't think you were." She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter because there's just no way I'll see her again. Now, what's up? What's the big news you had to tell me?"

"Oh," the blonde remembered then a huge smile erupted on to her face. "Guess what, look." She showed the brown-eyed female her hand which was currently sporting a diamond on the ring finger. Tenten's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"Holy shit, look at the size of that rock. So this means…."

"Yeah," Ino nodded with excitement.

"It means that you dumped Naruto and landed a rich man? Because there is no way in hell he could afford a ring this size." She playfully teased.

Ino's face fell flat and she screamed. "Ten! That is so mean."

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "I was kidding, but damn he must have been saving forever to get this. it's really a nice ring. So, the knucklehead finally decided to make it official huh."

"Yep." Ino smiled. "He proposed to me last night. It was so sweet. Isn't it great Ten-chan?"

Seeing one of her dearest friends so happy made her smile as well. She couldn't help but to share in the joy with the blonde. She really loved Naruto and this was like a dream come true for her. Tenten hugged her.

"Of course it's great. We're going to get everyone together and celebrate. I'm really happy for you Ino."

"Thank you Ten."

The brunette nodded then turned her attention elsewhere for a minute. Ino noticed the look on her face and it made her frown slightly.

"Hey don't worry Ten. You're not going to be single forever. You're the best and you'll find what you're looking for I know it."

The brunette could only give her a brave smile. She had been feeling rather cynical about love lately. She honestly was starting to doubt if she would get that happily ever after, or at the very least the happy right now. But she couldn't possibly ruin the blonde's mood.

"Thank you Ino." She hugged her.

"Now cheer up. Want to go out and get some drinks later, we'll hit up a club maybe find you a date?"

"Ha-ha," she chuckled. "You're clubbing days are over Ino."

Ino shook her head. "I'm not married yet Ten." She grinned. "Either way I know where I belong." She looked to her ring. "I can still have fun Naruto knows he has nothing to worry about."

Tenten nodded in agreement. They were definitely serious about one another. She really respected the kind of relationship they had.

"Oh I know."

"So, drinks later?" she asked again. "There's this new club that just opened up that Sakura told me about."

She found that she couldn't possibly say no to the bride to be.

"Hai," she nodded. "Drinks it is."


End file.
